Take And Give
by Blue Angel Fantasy
Summary: "You don't own me!" Blossom yelled. Brick pressed her against the wall. "Actually, Pinky, I do..." Blossom tensed. "Now be a good girl and carry my books...or you can show me what powers your hiding under that pretty little frame of yours."
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to go ahead and start another story. This time it's Blossom X Brick! REVIEW REVIEW! C'MON! ENJOY! Blossom X Brick forever! THIS IS MORE OF A STORY YOU TEENS COULD RELATE TO!**

(NORMAL POV)

Blossom walked into the gym and placed her bag on a bench.

Being co-captain of the cheerleading squad, Blossom had so much stress building up in her nerve system.

Thirty minutes earlier, Princess (being the captain) told Blossom to work on her cheering strategies so they would be prepared for the football rally next Wednesday night.

*******_**Flashback*****_

"_No, no, no!" Princess snapped at the six girls. _

"_You're doing it all wrong! We cheer like THIS—" Princess waved her pom-poms and did a 4 foot high jump "—not like THIS!"—Princess randomly kicked her legs and kept her pom-pom up in the air. _

_Blossom, along with her friends Kim and Mallory, rolled her eyes. _

"_Hey Princess," the new girl, Sarah, said, "Why doesn't everyone on the squad just make up a small cheer and then do a big finale together?" _

_Princess turned her head and scoffed. "Listen Tara—" _

"_It's Sarah…" _

"_Whatever! My daddy started the idea for this squad and paid for it AND made me the CAPTAIN! So we do my ideas—GOT IT?" _

_Blossom, having been elected co-captain when the squad started, spoke up. _

"_Actually Princess…that's not a bad idea." _

_Sarah did a small smile while Princess scoffed again. _

"_Please, Blossom! Like you know anything about being a squad captain! You only made it in here by a long-shot!" _

_Blossom placed her pom-poms on her hips. _

"_AT LEAST I DIDN'T __**BUY **__MY WAY IN! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU HAD TO BRIBE YOUR OWN FATHER!" _

_Princess narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. "Listen here, Ginger-Head, I own this team—I OWN EVERYBODY! DEAL WITH IT!" _

_Blossom smirked. "I could care less…" _

_Princess threw her pom-poms on the ground. "This practice is over!" _

_Mallory looked at the clock on the wall. "But practice is supposed to be over in ten minutes!" _

_Kim chipped in. "Yeah! My mom doesn't pick me up until 4:35…" _

_Princess growled. "WHATEVER!" _

_Then she pointed at Sarah. "YOU get my bag!" _

_She pointed at Kim. "YOU pick up my pom-poms!" _

_And finally at Blossom. "AND YOU better not talk back to me next time; or else you're gonna be sorry!" _

*****End of Flashback*** **

Blossom was never intimidated by Princess, even when they were at cheerleading practice.

The thought of that made her smirk.

She tried to open the door to the girls' locker room so she could shower but it was locked.

"Crap," Blossom said. She didn't even bother to use her strength to tear the door off (that was something Buttercup would do…)

Blossom thought, _What about the boys' locker room showers? _

It was risky, but Blossom knew that she was probably the only student remaining at Pokey Oaks High.

Wrong!

Brick Jojo left detention at that moment, being part of the football team he had missed practice that day; serving time in class C19 for spray-painting the vice principal's car.

"How did he know it was you?" Butch asked earlier that day.

"Probably because he wrote 'Brick wuz here' on the back windshield…" Boomer muttered.

Brick smiled. "Indeed I did little brother!"

Brick had been called a "bad boy" by most girls in the school, it had also been rumored that he dated Zoey Fillman—leader of the Glee Club—and moved onto Princess (the girl who practically owned the school!) but neither of that was true.

Brick had his crimson eyes set on a certain girl with pink eyes and ginger hair that travelled down to her neck: _Blossom Utonium._

On that fall afternoon, Brick happened to be on his way to the boys' locker room; recently, Mojo had been complaining that Brick smelled like a zoo (O 3 O).

Blossom had stripped down and was already conditioning her hair when Brick entered the locker room.

He was about to ask "Who's there?" when he saw Blossom through the clear curtain.

He stared at her body for a good minute before he smirked.

"Nice body, Red," he whispered.

Blossom turned off the shower and Brick ran out of the locker room.

Brick hid outside the door and waited for the Puff to walk out so he could surprise her.

Blossom quickly dried off and dressed herself in a pink tank top and white shorts; she didn't bother to tie her hair back so it just fell down in orange waves on her neck.

"Sup, Pinky?" a voice asked when Blossom exited the locker room.

Blossom gasped. "B-Brick? What the—? Did you just see me come out of…? OH MY GOD!"

Brick laughed. "Don't worry, Red; your secret's safe with me…for now."

Blossom felt her face heat up. "Did you take a picture? Video?"

Brick shook his head. "Naaahhh," he said with ease. "But you know how _rumors _are around this school; once they start, they never stop."

Blossom could tell there was a catch.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Brick's eyes traveled up her body.

"Nothing except…your assistance."

"What?"

"C'mon, Red. I want you to be my…how should I put this…_slave_?"

Blossom shook her head. "FORGET IT!"

"Aww, someone playing hard to get?" Brick teased.

Blossom knew that by tomorrow she'd be called names like "slut", "bag-whore", and "sex-tease."

"For how long?" she whispered.

"Until I say so…" Brick said, hands in his pockets.

Blossom looked away from him as she blushed.

"Don't hide your face, baby; it's hot…not as hot as your body of course," Brick said, smiling.

And he left her with that.

Blossom walked out of the gym five minutes later and flew home.

She thought at that moment that Brick might be home already, bragging to his brothers about the "hot slave" he was going to have tomorrow.

For the first time since childhood, life became hell for Blossom.

**WHAT DID YA' THINK? HOT HUH? JUST KIDDIN'…JUST GOOD WRITING, HUH? YEAH…OH! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I love you guys! Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2, HOORAY! WRITING IS SO MUCH FUN! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU; NOW I HAVE A GOAL FOR THIS STORY: 20 REVIEWS. The 20****th**** reviewer will win something awesome! So…REVIEW! HA HA HA! Enjoy. I OWN NOTHING. **

(NORMAL POV)

Blossom pulled into the Pokey Oaks High School parking lot in her red Hot-Shot (sports car!).

Buttercup was in the passenger's seat and Bubbles was in the back.

"Good luck today, sis!" Bubbles chirped as she left for World Cultures class.

Buttercup popped her gum. "Later, Blossom!" she said and skateboarded off to Math class.

"Alright then," Blossom whispered to herself and got out of the car.

Brick came behind her out of nowhere. "Hey, hey, Red."

Blossom jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Aww, did I scare you?" Brick laughed.

Blossom nodded. "A little bit, yeah."

"Wearing jeans today? Nice."

"Watch it you _pervert_!" Blossom hissed.

"Oh really? Watch it _bitch_…" Brick snapped.

Blossom scowled. "Don't you have a _first task _to give me or something?"

Brick smiled. "Now that you mention it…yeah."

He placed his back pack down and pulled out three papers.

"Math, English, and Science…all due within 2 hours so hurry up and get to it!"

Blossom peeked at the Math paper and saw the word _Honors_ printed on the top.

"_You_—of all people—are in Honors Math?" she asked.

Brick smirked. "I don't mean to brag but…yeah."

"How come I don't see you in the Honors class?"

"Different schedules, Red. Duh!"

Blossom blushed. "Whatever…I'll have it done."

Boomer walked to World Cultures class as Butch did with Math.

He walked in to discover Bubbles sitting at a desk taking notes.

"Bubbles? I didn't know you took this class." Boomer said as he took a seat next to her.

Bubbles looked up. "What? Oh yeah, I just signed up yesterday."

Boomer stared at her curly blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, her jean jacket that brought out the blue in her eyes.

"Nice…" he whispered.

Bubbles looked up again. "Huh?"

"Nothing!" Boomer quickly said.

He took out his notebook and wrote down what was on the board.

_DISCOVERING THE ITALIAN CULTURE_.

Then he wrote down was next.

_In English we say, "Hello"; in Italian we say _ _

Boomer wrote down _Ciao_.

He heard Bubbles' voice.

"That's cool; you got the same answer as me."

Boomer smiled. "I…know every language known to man."

Bubbles smirked. "Oh really? Say the color _blue _in Dutch…"

It was Boomer's turn to smirk. "_Blauw_." **(That actually is how you say "blue" in Dutch! O 3 O) **

Then he asked Bubbles a question.

"Say 'Hello, my name is Bubbles. It's nice to meet you…' in French!"

Bubbles laughed. "That's so easy. _ Bonjour, mon nom est Bubbles. C'est très agréable de vous rencontrer!_"

Boomer leaned in closer. "_Vous avez des yeux mignons." _**("You have some cute eyes.") **

Bubbles blushed. "_Vous aussi._" **("You do too.") **

Boomer smiled. "Have lunch with me?"

Bubbles giggled. "I'd be honored."

**I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND IT WILL HAVE GOOD TENSION! 0 3 0 …REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**MY GOAL IS STILL 20 REVIEWS! ENJOY CHAPTER 3! I OWN NOTHING, BTW: TAKE MY POLL ON MY PAGE SO I CAN SEE WHAT STORY IS LIKED MORE ("Cause And Effect" or "Take And Give")! The 20****th**** reviewer will win these fabulous prizes: **

**-congrats on my page **

**-sneak peek of future chapter **

**-their own OC to be in the story *as a minor character* **

**ANYWAY….REVIEW THIS! YAY! **

(NORMAL POV)

Blossom sat on the bench out on the bottom of the hill and struggled to finish Brick's science homework.

"Blossom!" it was Kim's voice.

Blossom looked up. "Yeah?"

"Why did you miss first period?" Kim asked.

"I DID? OH, CRAP! What did Mr. Brandon say?"

"Nothing; he just marked you absent…" Kim replied.

Blossom sighed. "There goes my perfect attendance record…"

_Stupid Brick_, she thought.

**{1 Hour Earlier, Math Class}**

Buttercup sat her green and black book bag down and put her legs on the desk. Buttercup was into the Gothic/Punk-Rock theme; she wore black boots with laces, a black vest over a dark green shirt that had a skull, she had long, spiky black hair in a side ponytail, also, she wore black skinny jeans.

"Well, well, well…Buttercup," a voice behind her said.

She turned around to see Butch.

"Ugh! What do you want, _Butchie Boy_?" Buttercup scoffed.

"Take it easy, _Butterfingers_!" Butch said, smirking.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "How original…"

"You look hot today."

Buttercup turned around. "Excuse me?"

"I said—"

"YEAH, I HEARD YOU! I MEAN _WHY_ DID YOU SAY THAT?" Buttercup snapped.

Butch shrugged. "It's the truth…blame God for giving you a hot body."

Buttercup felt her face heat up. "Same to you," she whispered.

"What was that, baby?" Butch smirked.

"I SAID _SAME TO YOU_!" Her face was completely red.

Butch smiled. "That's more like it…"

Buttercup buried her face in her arms.

_Damn it! Why does he have to be sexy?_ she thought.

**{1 Hour and 25 Minutes Later} **

"My work, Red?" Brick asked.

Blossom handed him the three papers.

"Here!" she snapped.

"Aw, you're hot when you're angry…" Brick smirked.

"You should get an A minus on your English assignment; a B plus on the Science; and an A plus on the Math…" Blossom said.

"Good, good…" Brick nodded, looking over the papers.

"Can I go now?" Blossom asked.

"Actually, I need you…" Brick said.

"What for?" Blossom complained.

"Have lunch with me," Brick said.

"Um…okay." Blossom said. She had expected Brick to tell her to clean out his locker or to go re-park his car.

"But first…" Brick said.

Blossom sighed.

"…carry my books."

He handed Blossom four textbooks: Social Studies, Math, History, and Science.

They entered the school and began walking down the hall.

"This sucks…" Blossom muttered under her breath.

She noticed that the halls were deserted.

_Of course, it's lunch time…_ Blossom thought.

Brick snapped his fingers. "C'mon Red, walk faster."

Blossom stopped dead in her tracks.

"You don't own me!" Blossom yelled.

Brick pressed her against the wall, she dropped the textbooks.

"Actually, Pinky, I do…"

Blossom tensed.

"Now be a good girl and carry my books…or you can show me what powers you're hiding under that pretty little frame of yours."

"What?" Blossom demanded.

"Fine, you asked for it…" Brick said.

"Where are we going?" she said as he pulled her along.

"To the boys' locker room…I need to be satisfied."

Blossom blushed as she was ushered into the locker room.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks…what will happen next? DUN DUN DUH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. IT MEANS A LOT! NOW LET'S MOVE ON TO CHAPTER 4…THE SATIFSFACTION OF BRICK…FEATURING BLOSSOM…OOH LA LA! I own nothing. **

(NORMAL POV)

"You broke a rule, Red," Brick told Blossom as he pressed her against the lockers.

"Now it's time for your punishment and my satisfaction…"

Blossom tensed.

Brick's hand sneaked its way up her thigh; Blossom would've slapped it away but she couldn't move.

Brick leaned in close to her. "Bad girls need to be punished…"

He held her wrists in his one hand while the other moved up her back, stroking her skin.

"I want to see what powers you're hiding under that nice, slim figure," Brick whispered in her ear.

Blossom tried to jerk away.

"Don't be like that," Brick smirked.

Blossom looked into his red eyes and moaned.

"You're…hurting me…" she moaned. Brick released her hands.

"You're nervous…and shaky…let me take care of that…" Brick said.

He crushed his lips against hers and he slid his tongue in her mouth.

Blossom's squeals turned into pleasured moans.

"B-Brick…" she said, trying to break the kiss.

That only made him kiss her harder; eventually, Blossom gave up and kissed him back.

They were so into the kiss that Blossom didn't notice that her shirt was ripped apart and Brick was working his way to her jeans; she had already tugged off his sweatshirt and was working her way on _his _jeans.

The two moaned simultaneously as Brick sat down on the bench with her on his lap.

Blossom ran her fingers through Brick's hair and his cap fell off.

Brick began to fumble with her lacy red bra when Blossom stopped him.

"Don't…" she moaned.

"Too bad, I wanted to see _everything_…" Brick smirked, adjusting his cap.

Blossom blushed. "Well…" She looked down. "What am I going to do about my shirt; it's basically ripped to pieces!"

"I like it that way," Brick said as he kissed her once more.

Blossom moaned again.

"My sisters are probably wondering where I am…"

"So?"

"So, Brick! That means I have to leave!" Blossom snapped.

Brick did a small laugh as he put his sweatshirt back on.

"That was the best five minutes of my life, Pinky!"

Blossom felt her face heat up.

She sighed. "I'll go pick up your books in the hall…"

"Uh, Red…"

"Yeah?" Blossom said, a bit annoyed.

"Put on what's left of your shirt…"

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER; I JUST WANTED TO POST THE "LUST" PART…AMAZING. I MEAN: WHATEVER… ;D REVIEW! PS- MY NEW GOAL IS 40 REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! OMG! I'D ALSO LIKE TO QUICKLY APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SO SHORT. I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS STORY TO BE MORE POPULAR THAN "Cause And Effect" BY A LONG-SHOT! YOU GUYS ROCK! I'D LIKE TO THANK MY TOP 3 MOST POPULAR REVIEWERS: **

**-babyflowers **

**-TomboyIsAwesome**

**-ButtercupXButchForever **

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD! I OWE YOU ONE! BY THE WAY: EXCITING NEWS…I KNOW THAT THE PRIZES I OFFER ARE…KIND OF…OKAY FINE! THEY'RE LAME! SO I'VE COME UP WITH AN AWESOME PRIZE! I AM GOING TO DO A STORY REQUEST OF THE 45****TH**** REVIEWER WITH THE PPG COUPLE OF THEIR CHOICE. YEAH-UUUUUUHHHHH! CHILLIN'! THANKS AGAIN, NOW I'M GOING TO SHUT UP AND YOU ENJOY THE STORY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS AND "Cause And Effect" (CUZ I'VE BEEN SHORT ON REVIEWS THERE FOR SOME REASON…SO REVIEWING THAT WOULD REALLY HELP!) I OWN NOTHING! (REMEMBER ABOUT THE CONTEST!) **

(NORMAL POV)

Blossom picked up the books and Brick trailed right behind her.

"You were pretty good back there…" he whispered in her ear.

Her face went red. "Thanks…"

"Had practice?"

"No…that was my first time making out…well, in a rough kind of way…"

Brick raised his eyes. "_Really?_" he said with a sudden interest.

Blossom put a strand of her autumn-burn hair behind her ear. "Yeah…"

"Who was your first boyfriend?" Brick questioned suddenly.

"His name was Dexter…"

"You made out with that nerd?" Brick gasped.

"No! No! We only kissed each other a few times; he dumped me after three months," Blossom explained.

"That sucks," Brick said.

"Yeah…it did…but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"…I've met you now…and I feel so much better…"

Blossom turned around and Brick slammed his lips against hers.

"W-What was that all about?" Blossom panted.

"…I don't know, Red…but now _I feel so much better_," Brick teased.

**{Cafeteria} **

"What's up, Cup-Cup?"

"Oh my God!" Buttercup whispered (with an annoyed tone) when she heard Butch's voice.

"Miss me?" the black haired boy said when he took a seat next to her.

"No…" she stated firmly.

"Yes you did, you missed me and you know it!" Butch teased in her ear.

"Okay…so what _if _I _did_?" Buttercup turned her head to look at Butch.

"You smell like green apples…my favorite!" he licked his lips.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "Uh…thanks…it's my shampoo…"

He placed his hand on her thigh and began rubbing; she got an uneasy, but pleasurable feeling in her stomach.

"Butch…Butch…Butch!" she moaned, slouching over to his shoulder.

"Yes, baby?"

"That feels…nice…"

Butch raised his eyebrow and purred in her ear. "Oh really? Then you're gonna love this…"

He slid his hand up to her waist and softly slid his hand up her shirt.

"Butch…don't do that," she whispered as she was panting.

"Baby-Cup, I thought you loved it…"

Suddenly, Buttercup's eyes widened.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" she yelled. "YOU PERVERT! I HATE YOU!"

She slapped him across the face and he laughed.

"You almost gave in…" Butch teased.

"And thank God I didn't," Buttercup snapped as she grabbed her things, got up, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"She totally wants me," Butch said as he kicked back and put his hands behind his head.

**{Outside on the hill} **

"Hi Bubbles," Boomer said as the blue Puff joined him on the bench at the bottom of the hill.

"Hey Boomer," she said sitting next to him with her brown lunch bag.

"What did you get today?" he smiled.

"Peanut butter sandwich…an apple…a piece of chocolate cake…and milk in a thermos…" she said, pulling out the bag's contents. "What about you?"

"PB&J…banana…two chocolate chip cookies…and a water bottle…" he said.

Bubbles suddenly giggled. "Trade ya' the apple for the banana?"

"Deal," Boomer said pulling out the banana.

After they both finished their sandwiches, they ate their fruit and then moved on to dessert.

"Want some cake?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"Sure…want a cookie?" Boomer asked.

Out of the corner of Boomer's eye he saw Brick and Blossom walking on the sidewalk towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, there's your sister," Boomer nudged Bubbles' shoulder and gestured to the reds.

Bubbles swallowed her cookie and nodded. "Yeah…but what's she doing with your brother?"

"Maybe…they're…nothing. Never mind…" Boomer said.

"Maybe they're what?" Bubbles asked.

"…in love?" Boomer suggested, making a weak face.

That's when they both laughed at the same time.

Bubbles looked into his ocean blue eyes and saw a side of Boomer she had never seen before. It was not the Boomer that had beaten her up when they were little.

It was a new Boomer.

A different personality in a new face….

…a beautiful face…

Without warning, she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

She expected him to pull away and looked stunned.

But instead, Boomer grabbed the back of her head and made the kiss deeper.

They both began to moan as Bubbles positioned herself on Boomer's lap.

As their tongues began to explore each other's mouth, Bubbles thought this was the luckiest day of her life…to be kissing the boy she had a crush on since kindergarten.

"BUBBLES?"

They both pulled away to see Buttercup staring at them thirty feet away with a shocked expression.

In disgust, she quickly turned and walked away.

"EW! EW! EW! EW!" she spat as ran away.

Bubbles looked at Boomer.

He shrugged….

They resumed kissing….

**TEE HEEE HEEE! LOL AT Bubbles & Boomer's KISSING! I'M GLAD I FINALLY UPDATED THIS…HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! REMEMBER THE CONTEST! **

**DON'T FORGET TO SMILE! **

_**Blue Angel Fantasy ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**LIKE I WAS SAYIN' EARLIER (IF I MENTIONED IT…) I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS STORY TO BE SO POPULAR! YOU ALL ARE THE COOKIES IN THE JAR! GOD…THAT WAS LAME. **

**ANWAY…TIME TO READ AND THEN REVIEW! STARTING…NOW! **

**PS- Green Angel Girl, if you're reading…this is a Butch X Buttercup scene that'll drive you BONKERS!**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

(NORMAL POV)

That night, while she had just finished putting on her green nightgown (with spaghetti straps and a dark green lace trim around the breast area), Buttercup tried to comprehend everything that had happened with her and Butch earlier that day…and also what happened with Bubbles and Boomer!

She scoffed at the thoughts. "It's just been a crazy day…" she told herself.

"I agree…"

Buttercup did a small jump and turned around.

"Miss me?" the green Ruff asked.

"Butch!" Buttercup whispered/yelled. "What the _fuck _are you doing in _my room_! And did you see me get dressed?"

Butch smirked. "I can't drop by to say goodnight?"

"Get out! If my sisters see you here…!"

"You don't want me to leave, do you?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT? OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Buttercup growled.

"No you don't…I can see it in your eyes…" he took a few steps toward her. "You've wanted to see me."

Buttercup blushed. "Can you please just—?"

Butch grabbed her waist, pulled her face up to his, and slammed his lips on hers.

_No_, _this isn't right! _Buttercup thought. _…But it feels so hot_.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue entered her mouth.

Butch's hands made their way to Buttercup's waist.

Then to her _butt_…

He boosted her up to where she could wrap her legs around his waist.

And she did.

"Butch…" she panted as she broke the long, rough kiss. "Go to the bed…"

"As you wish…" he smirked; their foreheads touching.

Butch sat down on the lime green bed with Buttercup on his lap.

_This is the greatest night of my life. Even better than…oh! She wants to play a "game," huh? _Butch thought; Buttercup had made the kiss rougher, they were both moaning.

He found his hands, sneaking their way under her nightgown…that was already _revealing_.

"Butch!" she moaned.

"Yes?" he teased her.

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Buttercup panted.

"You're right…we _shouldn't_…but that doesn't mean we _can't_!" Butch smirked.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "You're a pervert…"

"And you're hot!"

They resumed kissing, this time it was the roughest one yet.

Buttercup found that she was no longer in control as she combed through his hair with her hands.

_I'm supposed to hate him! But fuck it! He's an awesome kisser…I just want to…NO! Buttercup…stop think dirty (aka horny) thoughts! _she told herself.

Butch was thinking differently.

_God! She's so hot. Does she even know __**what she does to me**__? Apparently not…screw it…if we end up having sex…I'll blame myself! _

Finally, they broke apart.

Buttercup placed her back on the soft, green bed.

"Tired already?" Butch asked, panting.

"Shut up! Just keep kissing me!" she snapped, her teenage hormones raging out of control.

Butch smirked and kissed her again.

"Someone's being very…_naughty_…" Butch teased, caressing her cheek.

"Very funny…" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Buttercup stared at Butch for a long minute before she said, "Take off your shirt."

Butch didn't hesitate; Buttercup was then staring at his gorgeous six-pack.

"I can see why so many girls want to go out with you…" Buttercup whispered.

"I don't care about them…I want you."

That's all it took for them both to lose absolute control.

To Buttercup, the rest of the night was a blur.

She fell asleep on Butch's bare chest, with a small grin.

**HOLY COW….I MISSED MY FAVORITE TV SHOW! WHAT? OH YEAH…HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS **_**SPECIAL**_** CHAPTER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! **

**CIAO! **

**OH… Green Angel Girl…THERE'S A VIDEO TRIBUTE I MADE FOR YOU (BASED ON YOUR Butch X Buttercup STORIES!). JUST GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON **Smells Like Teen Spirit- Butch & Buttercup. **I HOPE YOU LIKE THE BAND Nirvana! BYE BYE, YOU GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if it's been forever! I've just had a lot of things going on…writing new stories for FanFiction, sleeping, eating, sleeping…and eating…OH! I went and saw **_**The Final Destination 5 **_**on Friday (August 12) with my dad, my stepmom, and my great-grandma (aka, ma-mawl). That movie had a lot a blood and gore but that's what made it awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I OWN NOTHING! **

**PS- If you haven't seen **_**The Final Destination 5 **_**you MUST see it! (If you're old enough or unless your parents/guardians don't mind!) But make sure you've seen the rest in the series first! **

**OKAY! Now on with the story! CIAO! **

**Buttercup: **Blue Angel Fantasy owns nothing!

**Me: **When the heck did you decide to pop in?** 0_o **

**Buttercup: **Just now! So chill! **_ **

**Me: **Grrrr….

**Butch: **What the hell's goin' on in here?

**Me: **Buttercup decided to FINALLY pop in!

**Butch**: I've taught her so well! My little _Baby-Cup_!

**Me: **Er…?

**Buttercup: **Thanks for the support _Butchie_!

*They both kiss*

**Me: **I'm leaving before things get out of control…_if you know what I mean_…

(NORMAL POV)

Buttercup awoke the next morning to find herself next to Butch, in her bed, naked.

She stretched her arms and then looked at the raven-haired beauty next to her.

"Morning, babe," Butch stirred.

"Hey," she smiled.

They both sat up in the green bed.

When he was finally awake, Butch said, "I'm surprised, I thought better of you."

"What does that mean, _Butchie Boy_?" she said seductively as she leaned in for a kiss.

Butch smirked as he pulled her into a rough, but passionate kiss. Buttercup moaned as Butch's tongue touched hers.

"Nothing…unless you want it to mean something…" he said.

They both did a small laugh.

"Want some breakfast?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure, let me help."

"Really? You're going to help? I thought you were the bad guy here?" Buttercup teased.

Butch raised an eyebrow.

"And I thought you were the _good girl _here, but you had sex with me," Butch smirked. "So don't even tease me…"

Buttercup smirked.

"Touché," she said.

**{Rowdyruff household, aka Mojo's lair} **

Blossom found herself with her arms around Brick in his bed.

"B-Brick?" she stuttered.

He stirred. "Blossom?"

"Brick, why am I in your bed?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"You were tired…so you…came into my room," Brick yawned.

Blossom looked down and gave a sigh of relief as she saw that she still had her clothes on.

"We didn't _sleep _together if that's what you're thinking," Brick said, sitting up.

"Oh…well thank God…" Blossom smiled.

"By the way, what day is it?" Brick asked, rubbing his left eye.

"Saturday," Blossom responded.

"Yay!" Brick said weakly. "We don't have to go to school!"

"Well I don't know what I'm going to do today…"

"Hang out here," Brick smirked.

"What is there to do here?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything, basically," Brick said.

"What about your brothers?"

"Boomer went on a date with Bubbles…"

"WHAT?" Blossom gasped. "They did? Did he come back?"

"Yeah…AND IF YOU BE QUIET THEN HE WON'T HEAR YOU!" Brick snapped in a whisper.

"Sorry!" Blossom whispered/yelled.

"I can't accept your apology…"

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me…and then maybe I'll forgive you…" Brick's face formed a smirk.

Blossom leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a strong kiss. He bit her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and their tongues touched at the same time.

Blossom grabbed him tighter and the kiss got rougher.

"Baby…" Brick moaned. "Show me you love me…"

"Maybe I will…" Blossom moaned back.

She ripped open his red t-shirt to expose his six-pack.

Blossom pressed herself against him; her hands trailing all over his body.

They began to moan louder.

Suddenly, reality snapped back to Blossom.

"Wait, Brick!" she said, breaking the moment of lust (and not to mention, the best kiss Brick ever had).

"I can't lose my virginity, not now…"

"Who said anything about _that_?" Brick crossed his arms.

Blossom made a face. "You mean…we were NOT about to have sex?"

"Ever heard of _lust_, Red?" Brick smirked. "That's what just happened…"

Blossom then crossed her arms. "I _have _heard of _lust_ for your information!"

"Really? Then did it _pleasure _you?" Brick smirked, towering over her by 6 inches.

"You know what…it DID!" Blossom snapped, getting closer to Brick's face.

"Want to try it again?" Brick pursed.

"Yeah…" Blossom teased.

"Show me your tongue, baby. SHOW ME YA' TONGUE!" Brick smirked.

They resumed their moment of lust.

_This is so hot! I can't wait to lose my virginity! _Blossom thought. _WAIT? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? _

**REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH…LOOK OUT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**Press That Button**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
